Mobile stations have found many uses in today's world. When paired with a single base station located at a user's own premises, they are called “cordless telephones.” When they interact with various, geographically distributed cellular base stations, they are called “cellular telephones” or simply “cell phones.”
Usually the stand-by time, as well as the talk-time, of a mobile station depend on the lifetime of a (rechargeable) battery inserted within the mobile station and hence, on the load and/or on the capacity of the battery.
Increasing of the capacity of the battery would increase the lifetime of the mobile station, but batteries having increased capacities are often larger, heavier or more expensive, none of which are desirable attributes for a portable, affordable mobile station. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a way to prolong the lifetime of a mobile station without having to use a battery with an increased capacity.